


Ottery St Mycroft

by marysutherland



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone else has found out about Bond Air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ottery St Mycroft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pudupudu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudupudu/gifts).



"You know," the man standing at the airport bar said to Mycroft, "I've flown a plane with a dead body on it before, but it's unusual to have all the passengers deceased _before_ takeoff. One might even call it overkill."

Mycroft scanned him rapidly. Late fifties, divorced several times, currently in a subordinate position on a minor airline, but poise and self-belief still mostly intact. And infinitely corruptible.

"How can I make you realise you've misinterpreted the situation, Mr-?"

"Richardson. Douglas Richardson." Richardson's hand reached for his drink and managed to brush Mycroft's wrist on the way. "What did you have in mind as a memory solvent?" His voice now was low, enticing.

"Something bigger than your normal low-grade criminality. I could use a man who can make the most of his chances." Richardson smiled slowly. "But I need to know first whether I can trust you. Who was the other person with you when you found the corpses?"

"What other person?"

"You're too lazy to wander around peeking into other people's planes. Another man: interested in things around him – he found the bodies. But not very bright and easily led – you're here, not him. Is he a problem?"

"Don't worry about Arthur," Richardson replied. "He's back on Gertie now, carefully checking that _we_ haven't got any rabid otters on board."


End file.
